<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parts of a whole by peculiairyties (ItsAiryBro)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811866">Parts of a whole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/pseuds/peculiairyties'>peculiairyties (ItsAiryBro)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M, Tags and warnings inside</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/pseuds/peculiairyties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>People get horny for the strangest things<br/>-<br/>Each chapter stands alone, full tags in each chapter.<br/>Ch1: Crying kink/ Dacryphilia<br/>Ch2: Daddy kink</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sometimes I get particularly fixated on something and it's sometimes vanilla but also sometimes out there. Decided to make a separate fic to put all of them in, since they're all short and I don't want to make a new fic each time.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crying/tears/ Dacryphilia</p><p>Summary/warnings: Daichi thinks Kuroo's crying face is pretty. There is non-explicit sex in this chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kuroo is beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi doesn’t mean it simply physically, though that’s true as well; when he says Kuroo is beautiful he means Kuroo is gorgeous to look at, a delight to know, a pleasure to talk to. When Daichi says he’s beautiful he means he’s kind, and affectionate, and loyal. He means he lights up his life with his radiance, and he’s the best thing that’s happened to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo is beautiful when he smiles. One of his canines peek from under his lips and the corner of his eyes crinkle and he is the very definition of joy when he smiles. Daichi loves to see Kuroo smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though, Daichi has discovered, Kuroo is beautiful when he cries too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brows furrow, and his lower lip trembles, pushing out in a sweet pout. Tears make his golden-grey eyes brighter, and his cheeks— so red from stress and exertion— puff up just a little. He sobs softly; it sounds peaceful, but it looks violent, the heave of his chest as he struggles to gulp down air, like a man drowning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi doesn’t like when Kuroo cries because of emotional distress. Kuroo is strong and smart, and very few things push him to his limit. But when he gets to the end of his rope, he crumples, just like anyone else, and Daichi hates it, hates that he’s so upset, hates that there’s nothing he can do but be the pillar of stability that Kuroo needs when he feels like he’s adrift with nothing to hold onto, kissing away his tears and murmuring reassurances into Kuroo’s hair as he pets and soothes him into calming down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi only likes it when Kuroo cries because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loves taking him apart in bed, with skillful touches and murmured filth. Loves to see him lose the battle against his own body, loves to see Kuroo reduced to a begging, sobbing mess, hungry for more, hungry for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daichi</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He takes sublime pleasure in seeing how he chokes on his name, sobs out his pleas, adores how his chin wobbles, how his feeble wheeze contracts his diaphragm. Everything about him at this moment is art, the staccato rise and fall of his chest, the tear tracks on his cheeks, the gold-grey of his irises bright against the redness of his sclera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” he whimpers, and Daichi could orgasm from the look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful,” Daichi murmurs, because Kuroo is beautiful when he cries. He undoes the cuffs securing him to the bed frame and pulls him into his lap, smiling when he feels warm tears soak through his shirt. He takes away the rest of their toys, and Kuroo slumps into him, finally granted relief. He’ll cry for a little while yet, fingers weakly curled into Daichi’s shirt as Daichi rocks him and holds him together. Kuroo hiccups when their erections brush through the fabric of Daichi’s shorts, but Daichi kisses his temple, reminding him that’s for later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo takes another shuddering breath and pulls back, letting Daichi see his puffy, red eyes and splotchy, tear-stained face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi cups his face gently and kisses his forehead, thumbs rubbing soothingly over his hot cheeks. “Beautiful,” he says again, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi loves to see Kuroo cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Daddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daddy Kink</p><p>Summary/Warnings: Daddy makes a mistake, but Tetsurou knows Daddy will make it up to him. Dom/Daddy Daichi, Sub/baby boy Kuroo, crying, pet names, hurt/comfort, reassurance, cockwarming</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tetsurou comes home from work tired to the bone, letting his bags drop to the floor on his way to the shower. Everything makes him tired, and all he wants to do is get clean and cuddle, let Daichi hold him and kiss his worries away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he comes out, freshly showered, Daichi greets him with a kiss to his forehead and ushers him to the kitchen, where he's got dinner laid out for him, a heaping bowlful of rice and fried fish and eggs, fragrant and steaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou digs in, and dinner is quiet and peaceful, and Daichi must see it in the slope of his shoulders and slight tremble in his hands, because when he is done, Daichi squeezes his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he says, and he slots their fingers together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daichi,” Tetsurou says, and lifts Daichi’s hand to his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi’s smile is warm. “Go to bed, baby,” he says, and Tetsurou feels gooey already, waiting for what he knows is coming. “Daddy will be there in a moment, okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They start out kissing, Tetsurou in Daddy’s lap, melting into his chest, into his broad palms and sweet mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daddy flips him on his back, kisses down his neck. “Stay put, baby,” he says, and pins Tetsurou’s hands above his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou tries, but he squirms and whines. Daddy’s weight on him feels good, Daddy’s hands on him are warm and gentle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tetsurou,” Daddy says, and this time, he sounds stricter. “Stay put.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou stutters out an apology but his hips buck, and Daddy’s hands clamp down on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bad boys don’t get treats,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daddy has never outright called Tetsurou a ‘bad boy’ before. Perhaps he’s given him reminders to keep being good, perhaps something else, but in that moment, all he knows is that Daddy thinks he’s a bad boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou doesn’t realise he’s crying when he brokenly bites out “I’m not bad I’m honestly trying”, because it hurt too much when Daddy said he was bad. He doesn’t mean to be, he doesn’t want to be bad, if he was bad Daddy would not like him anymore and. And. He doesn’t want daddy to stop liking him. He’s trying so hard. He’s trying so hard all the time. He’s sorry it isn’t enough.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry it’s not enough,” Tetsurou sobs, and Daichi scoops him into his lap, shushing him softly, murmuring apologies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi didn’t expect things to go south so quick--or at all, to be honest--and he feels guilt stab at him, ugly and painful. He rocks Tetsurou gently, presses kisses to his hair. “Oh, baby,” he says, lips pressed to Tetsurou’s temple. “I love you so much. You’re not bad. Daddy is so sorry for upsetting you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think my baby boy is the sweetest, the most hard working, the loveliest person I know. No matter what, Daddy will never, ever, stop liking you, because Daddy loves you so damn much. You aren’t bad, Tetsurou, and you’re trying your best, and Daddy appreciates that so much, baby boy, I really do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can ask me for anything you want today, baby,” Daichi says, and he expects Tetsurou to ask for something that they don’t do often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… want you to put me on my knees,” Tetsurou says, hiding his face in Daichi’s shoulder. “I want Daddy to take me from behind and— and push me into the mattress. I want— Daddy—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got you baby boy, I’ve got you.” Daichi manoeuvers them according to Tetsurou’s request, pushing him flat against the bed, draping himself over his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou gasps when Daichi enters him, his long fingers wrapping around Daichi’s hand where it rests next to his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, baby?” Daichi asks, and Tetsurou nods against the pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel so good, baby, you feel so warm,” Daichi purrs into Tetsurou’s ear, kissing it every so often. “Your hair smells so sweet. You look so </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty</span>
  </em>
  <span>, crying on Daddy’s cock like this... Daddy’s favorite, Daddy’s only.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi presses Tetsurou down on the bed, hand square between Tetsurou’s shoulders as he fucks Tetsurou in slow, deep strokes, till Tetsurou’s every breath is a sob, crying again but for much, much better reasons. He shouldn’t be making Tetsurou beg, he should be pampering him, but there’s a part of him that wants to see his baby so utterly defenseless and begging for Daddy, so he waits till Tetsurou tries to form words before he leans in close and helps him along. “Like that, baby? Is that what you want?” he asks, one hand rubbing up and down Tetsurou’s side. “Want Daddy to make you cum? Of course sweetheart, whatever you want. Daddy will give it to you, don’t you worry. Daddy has you, baby. Daddy’s got you. Don’t worry, sweet little one, Daddy will give you exactly what you want, I promise. Harder?” Tetsurou nods and his breath hitches when Daichi obliges him. “Okay baby, is that good? Yeah? Think you can come like this? Need my hand around you? It’s ok baby, I told you Daddy would give you anything, didn’t I? If my baby boy wants my hand that’s what my baby boy will get. There, that feels good doesn't it? Go ahead, sweetheart, come when you're ready. Daddy’s got you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou comes with a wailing cry, his whole body shivering and trembling, face a blotchy, tear, snot, and drool stained mess. Even after he comes he can’t stop shivering, can’t stop sobbing. Daichi lays down and gathers Tetsurou close to him, pulls the covers over them and lets Tetsurou cling to him and cry into his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou tries to apologise for not being able to stop crying but Daichi shushes him and rubs his back, murmuring soothing affirmations. “There you go baby boy,” he says, voice barely above a whisper. “Theres no need to apologize. Let it out, daddy will be right here. Take as long as you need. Daddy loves you, and he isn’t going to let you go any time soon. There you go. There you go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou calms down after a while, and gives Daichi a wobbly little smile. Daichi kisses him on his forehead and then his snotty lips before grabbing some tissues and delicately wiping his face, making him giggle quietly. He holds a water bottle to Tetsurou’s lips and helps him take a few shaky sips, and when Tetsurou is done drinking, wets a hand towel to lay across Tetsurou’s tear-swollen eyes. He has to go get cleaned off, but Tetsurou is still clinging to him, and he doesn't want to leave Tetsurou alone even for a moment, so he just gives himself a quick wipedown with another towel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Daichi reaches over to turn the lamp off, Tetsurou gasps, his grip tightening on Daichi’s bicep. “But Daddy,” he says, pulling the towel off his eyes. “You didn’t come.” His other hand snakes down to where Daichi’s erection is fading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi kisses him and halts his hand. “It’s ok, baby,” he murmurs, patting his hand to lessen the sting of rejection. “All I need is for you to be taken care of today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou chews his lip and shyly looks at Daichi, as he closes his hand around Daichi’s dick anyway, pumping a little bit. He tucks himself closer, throws a leg over Daichi’s hips. “I want… to keep Daddy inside me,” he says, soft and hopeful. “Want to be joined with Daddy all night. I want to make you feel good too. Please, Daddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no way in hell Daichi could refuse that now, could he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything for my baby boy,” he says, laying kisses on Tetsurou’s lips, wrapping his hand around Tetsurou’s and jerking himself till he gets fully hard again. He kisses Tetsurou deeper as he presses into his baby boy, easy and slick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou sighs softly and hums in contentment. “Does that feel good, Daddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi has known Tetsurou a long time now, but every time it surprises him how generous a lover Tetsurou is, how sweet and giving and considerate. He feels another stab of guilt for making him cry earlier, inadvertent as it may have been. “It feels really good, sweetheart,” he murmurs, pressing kisses across his face as he shifts closer. He retrieves the wet hand towel and lays it across Tetsurou’s eyes, notes how Tetsurou sighs at the comfort. “You make Daddy feel so good, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won't let you find out.” Tetsurou giggles sweetly, his voice slurring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi laughs at that, quiet so he doesn’t grate on Tetsurou’s afterglow. “I know,” he says, brushing a thumb across Tetsurou’s cheek. “Sleep now, little one. Good night. I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou hums in contentment and nestles closer. “Love you too Daddy. Night night.”</span>
</p><p>--
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ty Jenna for letting me froth at the mouth in ur DMs</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comment if you like! You can find me on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/ItsAiryBro">@itsairybro</a> or ask me stuff on <a href="https://curiouscat.me/ItsAiryBro">CuriousCat</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>